A Pirates Life
by fallen-angel-here
Summary: Revised. The story of a young lass and the adveture she encoutes after stoleing away a ship.


I only own Andy the rest of the characters belong to Disney

Chapter one

As I Walked along the port jetties I couldn't believe how easy this had been. Wearing my brothers clothes, I must have past as a gentlemen because no one had stop me Even as I passed the merchant sailor I worked for. Well has worked for because I was now free and the world my oyster if I could get aboard a ship. The thought of signing on as a crewman never occurred to me, but neither did the repercussion of stowing away. There was only one boat in port that wasn't a navy vessel. This boat was anchored just outside the bay, but being a confident swimmer I dived into the water, Boots and all. A stupid thing to do, I know, but I was escaping from certain death here. I would prefer to die than marry. Climbing up the portside I hauled myself onto the deck. There was no guard, which meant no one to chuck me off, I was thinking of nothing else. All I had to do was find a hiding spot, which I did in the bilges. Ok not the nicest place to hide but it was a good one. I feel to sleep to the gentle rocking of the sea.

I woke up to the sound of a rough voice shouting,

"What do we have here? A stole away hey. Well we see about that." Before I even open my eyes I was roughly picked up and carried onto the deck. "Turner we've got a stole away." As this was said I was thrown at someone's feet. To scared to look up I kept my eyes on these two booted feet

"So why are you telling me and not the captain." The tone of the reply implied that this was sheer genius

"Oh yea." Turner rolled his eyes

"Oh for heaven sakes" he muttered under his breath then cried and crossed the deck "Captain we've got a stole away." The captain voice carried across the ruckus on the deck, clearly reaching Turner his companion and me

"Well, Will bring him over here, I can't move, I'm steering the ship." I was lift from the deck again then roughly drop at another set of feet, which I assumed belong to the captain "Stand up boy." As I slowly got to my feet and beheld the captain face the horrible truth sank in. the reason there had been no guard, why the ship had been anchored outside the port was that I was on a pirate ship, but not just any, It must have been on the Black Pearl, for I was standing face to face with the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow.

I woke up to find myself in some kind of cabin then with a shock and a wave of embarrassment I realized I must have fainted. What the pirates thought of me now I couldn't guess. I sat up in bed trying to guess where I was, when a voice from behind me spoke.

"Hah the stole away is awake is he?" I recognized the voice as that of the man who had been addressed as Turner and as I turned around I saw him sitting on a chair. I was surprised to find that he didn't look like a pirate at all. A Young and clean shaven man, with shoulder length wavy brown hair. If I meet him amongst other company I could have easily taken him for a gentleman. Releasing he was still waiting for an answer I replied

"Yes sir" whether by the submission in my voice or my young age, something soften him and he actual addressed me with kindness.

"Sorry lad, it was just a joke. My names Will Tuner, first mate, and you are." I gulped, but quickly recovering I said

"Andy" he smiled a smile similar to that of rouges and all the images of a gentleman were lost

"Nice name and how old are you?"

"14." He nodded absentmindedly, the got up crossing over to the bed

"Now if you don't mind take your shirt off so inspect you." I felt my face turn deadly pale. "Its ok, I just need to be sure your fit for work before I tell the captain." I felt puzzled

"You're going to keep me aboard." That same rouge of a smile crept over the man face

"We lost some men a while back, we need another hand. But you won't stay aboard unless you work and that I can ensure the captain that you're fit. So shirt off" getting up I tried to avoid him

"Oh I'm just as fit as you, no need to examine me." This time I could tell he was getting tried.

"Lad just takes it off." When I again shook my head in refusal, he sighed deeply "Fine" he said and to my horror picked me up put me against the wall and unbuttons it for me. The top had been loose, the reason he probable didn't realise I was a girl but now... now how could he not notice? But he didn't do or say anything. That same smile crept over his face as he asked me to turn around. After a few minuets he told me "You can put your shirt back on" I didn't need to be told twice. When dressed, I turned around to try and explain but Turner had gone. I waited for what seemed like hours then realized he wasn't coming back in any hurry, so I lay down on the bed and went to sleep.

"Well good evening to you Andy" as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes I saw that Turner was back and caring a tray of food.

"Sorry I didn't come back sooner, Captain wanted a bit of sleep so I needed to watch the crew." He placed the tray down next to me on the bed sitting at the same time.

"What's going to happen to me?"

"You'll start work tomorrow. I told Jack you knew nothing so someone will most likely be teaching you, then."

"What you still want me aboard, knowing I'm a woman!" he lowered his head.

"Keep your voice down lass no one needs to know that". A wave of understanding swept over me.

"Not if I'm your whore!" he jerked his head up, a look of pure disgust on his face.

"I'm a happily married man thank you." He said pointing to the ring on his finger I blushed "Just happen that my wife is a pirate as well and usually travels with us, which is why I got a room to myself and is why I not going to tell the captain."

"Sorry I just heard so many stories of pirates I thought... Sorry Mr. Tuner." I shuddered remembering my captain was Jack Sparrow one of the most feared pirates on the seas. Will reading my thoughts said, "I guess you've heard stories about him too, well not all will be true Andy, he may be a scoundrel but he's a good man." I looked at him in disbelief. "You'll see what I mean in the morning." With that he walked over to a cabinet in the corner to grab a bottle of rum and a couple of glasses. He may be a pirate, but I thank my lucky stars that I had a pirate like Will for a roommate.

Chapter2

"Jesus Christ" I swore loudly. My bed and I for that matter were drenched. Will stood above me laughing holding a now empty bucket. "What on earth did you do that for" he smiled innocently

"You wouldn't wake up any other way." I glared at him and Will just shrugged.

"Well I am up at the crack of dawn from now on to escape that." I said jumping out of bed. He smile turned it to that devilish grin

"Good. I'll give you a hand taking the bed out to the sun to dry" I knew it be the closest I was going to get to a sorry.

"Thanks but what am I going to wear?" he looked me up and down then chucked me a shirt and a pair of pants.

"It won't fit perfectly but hey."

"Thanks Will, now turn around." I changed quickly not knowing how much trust I could put in him but as I turned around I found he was all so changing "Sorry."

The now topless Will laughed "don't be, it's a sight you'll often see on this ship.

Taking the bed up on deck I soon saw he wasn't lying. Every pirate was working shirts off and that had good reason to. It was early, only 9 but it was already hot. Dropping the bed a voice came from behind me.

"What's going on here Turner?" I turned around to see one hand of the captain's hands on Will's shoulder

"I had to resort to "traditional" methods of waking Andy up."

"Oh, are you going to sleep in again lad."

With absolute conviction I said "No way, captain." He smiled; it was a devilish grin like Will's. I had imaged Jack to be a dirty, stinky, rotten tooth pirate. But he wasn't, instead of smelling unwashed; it was a mixture of rum and sea salt. Sure his hair was a complete mess of matted dread locks, with little trinkets strewn all through it and kept back with a bandanna, but it suited him. I was brought out of my wonderings as he ask

"Will tells me you know nothing, not even how to fight, and is that right?" It sounded completely shameful I hanged my head "It's ok come with me. Will, take the helm." He looked surprised "I'll show Andy the ropes" It seemed as if Will wanted to say something but thinking better of it he turned his back leaving me with Jack. As we began to walk across the deck Jack said

"ok lad listen up and listens well. I am going to say this once. To my left is port, my right called starboard." I rolled my eyes

"Even I know that, sir." He smiled

"Do you know how to swing?" he had a rope in one hand I shook my head. "Ok watch it's quite easy." Then taking it in two hands and wrapping his feet round he swang. Landing on the other side of the deck he made it look so easy. Sending the rope back he shouted "your turn lad."

As I griped the rope I said to myself "I must be crazy for doing this, but here I go" As my feet left the ground so did my stomach, but it was the most wonderful feeling as if I was flying. But as I came to the other side of the deck the feeling stopped as I landed on top of Jack. Quickly getting up I began saying "sorry captain." But the words were lost in his laughter.

"It's quite alright, no harm done."

He said once he had finally managed to stop laughing, puzzled I said, "I thought pirates didn't laugh." He looked at me as if I was crazed

"Just because were fear across the seven seas doesn't mean we don't have a sense of humour." With that he walked on.

Soon we reached a door with some beautiful carving on it. As Jack made to go in I said one of the stupidest things yet "shouldn't we knock?"

He smiled at me "you and the rest of the crew yes, but as it my cabin I think I can just walk in!" as he open the doors I was surprised to see an elegantly furnished room, with silk curtains, and a large desk in the middle. There were two doors going off to either side, as this appeared to be a study I guessed that one of these was Jack's bedroom.

"Welcome to my humble abode. I smiled

"If this is humble hate to see what you call fancy." He smiled back then walked over to one of the doors. Opening it he said, "I love to have visitors so if you need to talk to someone my door is always open." Was this pirate actually being nice? Not knowing what to say I kept my mouth shut. Then Jack began talking to himself "where is it? I know it here somewhere." I replied.

"You know talking to your self is the first sign of madness."

"Then I went mad years ago." We both laugh as he went back to looking.

"What are you looking for?" I asked, pulling something out of a pile of dust he held it up and said

"This, it is and old sword of mine, but you can use it till you buy on of you own." Handing it over to me I couldn't believe what I held in my hands. So many deeds had been done with this sword, so many people killed.

"Lad this might be new to you but you actually fight with a sword, not just look at it. Smiling sheepishly I buckled the sheath around my waist the followed Jack into the study. Moving the furniture to the sides of the room he then said "ok unsheathe your sword lad and hold it like this." Copying jack he then said,

"Ok shown me how you would defend yourself." I continued to stand there so he walked in front of me saying "ok, I'm trying to kill you what do you do?" run away I thought. "Andy standing there is a very good way of getting yourself killed."

I replied "I don't know what to do so show me." A smile exactly like Will's crept across his face

"ok." and with that he charged at me. I don't know what I did reflex to over but some how to cut Jack down the arm. Dropping my sword I said

"I sorry Captain, I didn't mean to." Glancing at his arm he looked at me in dismay.

"You never say sorry in a sword fight lad and you definitely don't drop your sword." A quickly bent down and pick it up "other than that very good, try again." Standing on the spot Jack lunged at me again and again as I tried to block them. When we been doing this for about two hours, my concentration started to slip because of how bored I was and he got one through cutting me on the cheek laughed, well and truly sick of this exercise I smile

"You're dead captain." and lunged at him. Quickly Jack defended himself and we launched in a full on fight. Ok any other pirate would have said it was a mock one and it was obvious he was letting me win but for me it was real. I was actually fighting and I could feel adrenalins rushing through me. Jack pulled me in to a lock and said,

"Ok let's add the feet." I didn't attack again. I was to busy loosing my balance and falling over. When once again I found myself on the floor the door open and Will walked in bringing food with him

"Lunch Jack" while Jack getting three chairs, Will help me up asking "how is the lesson going?" I smiled

"I think I permanently bruise my tale bone" Jack laughed

"Nothing you won't live through lad." After we all washed our hands we walk over to the table and chairs Jack had got "So what is it today?" Will smiled

"It your favourite captain, Stew." Jack looked at his lunch stirred around and around in discontent

"Again, I can't wait till we get to Tortugas to eat some real food.

"Aye me too" Will said full heartedly staring down at the bowl.

I groaned as I closed the doors to the quarters I shared with Will.

"I will never move again," I said to the walls as I slumped down on my bed. The afternoon lessons were much more tiring than the mornings. As I had mastered the footwork soon after lunch, Jack had begun to teach me some tricky devices, I should say began to try and teach me. I was now positive I had not only bruised my tailbone but all so my shoulder, hip, fucking hell everything hurt. I was just thinking of stretching to make the pain go way when Will came in.

"Wow you look like your dead or something Andy." A weak smile as I said,

"I wish I was." Seeing he was laughing at me I said, "What it ache all over."

"That is something I can fix." Grabbing a bottle of rum from the cabinet he walked over and gave it to me.

"What is that?" I said looking suspiciously at the bottle as the label had been removed

"This lad, is your medicine, it will cure any ache weather it be a broke heart or falling on your tail bone to many times." I glared at him as he tried to get me to take a mouthful. I uncorked my medicine and had a sniff, and it didn't smell too bad. Seeing Will was staring at me I took a small mouthful. Well that is what I meant to do but as the stuff hit my taste buds a warm sensation came over my whole body and I just wanted more. As I took the bottle away from my mouth I was surprised I had already drunk half of it.

"That's the way Andy, rum is miraculous stuff." Yes it is I thought to myself half the ache and pain were already gone. I quickly sculled the rest of the bottle. As I finished I stated

"This stuff is almost as good as port." Will look at me with pure amazement on his face and in his voice.

"You mean you've had alcohol before." I smiled at his disbelief

"Plenty of times mate. It a great way to escape life's cruel reality." I smiled thinking how quickly pirate slang was working its way into my vocabulary. I think Will would have said something to this but just then a sailor burst in saying "Tuner it is time to do some looting." As I came onto the deck there was a loud bang as a cannon ball went flying was shot. Jack came running over to us.

"You ready to bored Will?" as I looked at Will to see his answer I notice he had a strange glint in his eye.

"Aye captain, I'm always ready." With that jack gave the order to board. I looked at the ship we were about to plunder. It was a merchant vessel. It was probably carrying rum or something of similar interest to pirates. I looked at the crew on the other ship; many of them were only boys, even younger than I was. Just then Will nudged me bringing me back to reality. He handed me a rope and together we swung across to the next ship. As we landed we both abruptly engaged in a sword fight. I was soon very glad that jack had taught me a vigorously as he had otherwise I would have been at a complete loss. As I stab my present attacker in the stomach he was promptly replaced with a boy of about 12.

"Move a side lad fighting is for the adult." He laughed and said he was then aiming his sword at my heart trying to land a killing blow. Scared I swung my sword aimlessly. He then he stopped and to my horror I saw the reason. I jabbed my sword through his throat. The boy fell at my feet his blood spreading over the deck. I was just staring at this young boy when Jack shouted

"The ship is ours gentleman, plunder your weaselling black hearts out." the deck was a mass of people running round try to grab their share. As a careless pirate knocked me to the ground, he also knocked to my senses. As I got up I was as mad of any of them. To my delight I found that half the cargo consisted of port. As no one else like it I took it all happily think of the drunken stupid I would get myself into, all in order to forget the innocence that I slain that day and those I would kill another.

Chapter 3

Five hours and ten bottles of rum later I was still a wake, unlike Will. Snoring loudly in his bed, I couldn't see how he could do it. We killed a whole boatload, most of them only children and there he was sleeping like a baby. I need to talk to someone but whom. Then I remembered what Jack had said 'I like visitors, so if ever you need to talk, my door is always open.' I thought as I crossed the deck that he wouldn't have said it if he didn't mean it, so why shouldn't I take him up on the offer. Still, I thought as I stood outside his door, what if he was asleep? What if was asleep naked. Where did that thought come from? Blushing I knocked

"Come in" Jack voice said. So he wasn't asleep I thought disappointedly. I open the door. There with his feet up on the desk was a Jack at least as drunk as I was. "Ah, Andy what can I do for you."

"I needed to talk and you said your door was open."

"Well it is at the moment." He said gesturing to the door I'd left wide open. I shut it. After that Jack just stared at me. After a few minuets of awkward silence Jack said, "Well you needed to talk so talk." I still stood there awkwardly. "Oh for crying out loud, sit down, Andy." As I did Jack said "The best way to get something of your chest Andy is to come right out and say it." He said passing me a bottle of rum.

Taking a large sip of rum and a deep breath I said "my conscious is slow decapitating my brain for all those that I killed today."

"Ah. Figured it be something like that." He said getting another two bottles of rum and passing one to replace the now empty one he continued "Consciences are annoying things. Drills into us from the moment were born, there very hard to repress. But that's what a pirate has to do if he wants a good night sleep."

"But how do you do that. Every time my head touch the pillow I keep seeing that kids face."

"It's something that takes practice."

"What doesn't?" Ignoring my sarcastic comment he said.

"Take me for example. I was a lowly cabin boy the first time I killed and my conscience took me to hell and back by flashing the images of the people I'd killed before my eyes. My next loot I didn't see their face time and time again but it was a week before I got s good nights sleep. The third time there was just this little nag at the back of my head. The forth time there was nothing." I nodded my head and asked

"Can I have another bottle of rum?" Jack looked at me

"You can sure hold your liquor well for a 14 year old. How old where you when you stated to drink?"

"Six" Jack look at me in disbelief passing yet another bottle.

"That young, what could have made you at that age?"

"My father." Seeing this wasn't enough of ane explanation I went on. "The night I first had alcohol, my mother and father were out at a dinner party. Angry at how the could leave me alone so easily I turned over, smashed and jumped on every possession I could find in their room, except one. A glass bottle holding a red liquid escaped my temper tantrum. Thinking it was red cordial I grabbed it and started to gulp it down. A while later the servants found me drunk as anything and they explained to me it was Port and not for a child to drink."

Jack was being a very good audience or at least he was pretending to listen unlike Will. Also there was something about him that put me at ease. Or maybe that was the rum.

"And they thought telling you something was wrong would stop you doing It." he said smile. Like minded to me he could see the irony in it

"They did, but from then on I drank each night."

"What was your father reaction when he found." I shudder remembering it

"He hit the roof, never brought the stuff again."

"Then how did you survive."

"Ah the same day my father found out, I decide that if I couldn't have my port I at least could have fresh air. Somehow I found my way to the docks. There I met my first boss and I guess friend. He handed me a bottle of port when I asked and I would sit there listing in awe to the stories they had to tell of a life at sea. That was the moment when I decided I wanted to be a sailor. When I first told them this they tried to talk me out of it with stories of pirate and how they looted.

"Oh and where you scared by what you heard?" Jack said in genuine curiosity.

"Sometimes, there was always one character that always could scare me. One of the most feared pirate in the Caribbean. Captain Jack Sparrow."

Jack lean over the desk to ask me "do I still scare you?"

I smiled at him " sometimes, but what crewman isn't scared of his captain."

Getting out of his chair Jack tried to replace my empty bottle but I refused.

"Its late captain and I have to work tomorrow especially if were going to make it to Tortugas."

"Aye I suppose both of us best gets some sleep."

With that I tried to get up only to find myself quickly on the floor. Jack was doubled up with laughter.

"I just got up a little to fast that all." I said trying to get up again and failing.

"Just sleep there for tonight," Jack said giving me a blanket. "I'll see you in the morning, Night."

"Night captain."

Chapter 4

**Will's point of view **

"Captain its time to get up." I said as he shook Jack till he was awake. The sun was high in the sky captain Jack Sparrow realized and then scene out his window was Tortugas' docks.

"Must have slept in." Jack replied reaching for his bandanna, then grinning at me he added "and who can blame me after all I drank last night." Will rolled his eyes as Jack tried to put on his boot.

"How many bottles?" I asked. Jack face skewed up trying to remember.

"Well it was ten when Andy walked in an after that I kind of lost track." He said getting groggily to his feet. Oh boy Jack must have one hell of a hangover. When he had lost the 'I am going to puke' face he asked where Andy was now which caused me to smile.

"He's still asleep on the floor." Jack confirm this as he walked into his study, Andy sound asleep on the ground. I pointed to a bucket of water he had waiting, but Jack shook his head.

"The boy had a reason for sleeping in no need to wake him so crudely" so Instead he kicked Andy in the stomach. Awaking up with a start Andy looked up to see Jack and me staring down.

Sitting up Andy saw the bucket in the corner and said "I Suppose it's a better to wake up with a sore stomach, then to be sopping wet." We all laughed both laughed. Andy looked around mutter about shoes only to realize which I pointed out she was still wearing. Standing up Andy almost fell down again but Jack caught Her. "How much did I drink last night?" Jack continued to laugh, after letting me go, and we walked out on to the deck. The sea breeze soon woke both of them up.

"So," Will said smiling. "Since you both decide to sleep in, you both got night duty."

This didn't seem to bother Andy in the least as see look at the unfamiliar docks of Tortugas, But Jack certainly did mind "How dare you put me on night duty, I am the captain and I don't do night duty.

"You missed your chance to argue Jack by sleeping. Now if you excuse me captain I've got a warm dinner and bed waiting for me." Then humming at the top of his lungs he walked off.

"Elizabeth, I'm home." I shouted as I open my front door. Elizabeth came running to the door squeezing the air out of me with one heck of a hug. "Ok enough with trying to kill me already." I said gently pushing Elizabeth of me. She hadn't change a bit, but apparently I had.

"You got more tanned then last time I saw you and your hair longer and all greasy again."

I smiled replying "oh well not much you can do about it." Running my fingers though my hair I was laughing inwardly.

"Guess again" she said pointing toward the bathroom.

"Only take orders form Jack," I said. She smiled at me innocently

"Fine no dinner the Will." And with that Elizabeth turned around laughing and I joined in. It was an argument we had every time I came home, always with the same result, me having a bath.

Opening the bathroom door I sniffed the air. Yum roast. I snuck into the kitchen; I wrap my hand around Elizabeth's.

"Wow you shaved to." I smiled kissing here cheek

"So do I get my dinner?" She sighed

"I guess so," she said passing me a plate. Following dinner we sat down with some rum.

"So what happen on the boat?" Elizabeth asked

"We had a stole away." Smiling as I thought of Andy

"Did he stay on board?"

"Yes she did." Elizabeth chocked on her rum

"She!" What is girl doing on the pearl?" I smiled

"Oh jack doesn't know. But even better I think the girl likes Jack." Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell me your going to try and play match maker." What can I say, she knows me too well?

Walking down the streets of Tortugas I wonder if what I had planed would work. I knew Jack would come to dinner, no worries there. But what if Andy refused? I hopped into a boat and rowed out to the pearl. There I was met by an almost sober Jack but a drunken Andy.

"What did you two drink I thought you'd finished the rum." I said walking over to Jack.

"We did so we" he looked sideways at Andy "Or he anyway drank Port." I look at Andy. Still awake she smiled drunkenly back up at me.

"Morning Will." She slurred at me and I couldn't help but laugh. "Jack I am going to take him to bed."

"Is that the only reason you rowed all the way out here, to take Andy to bed?' he laughed

"No. I came to invite you to dinner tonight." Jack smiled in delight

"I loved to been a long time since I've seen Elizabeth." I pick up Andy a draped her over one shoulder.

"Well I'll see you tonight at 6 then."

Andy was heavier than I had thought I realized as I stated to walk across the deck. Somehow I managed to make it to the cabin and I dropped Andy onto the bed.

"I could of walked you know, I not that drunk." I flopped down next her

"Now you tell me." She laughed. I look over at her not at all impressed. "Can I ask you a question?" She looked at me carefully obviously she had lent her lesson being my room mate.

"Of course," then again maybe she hadn't "But whether I answer is another thing" I smiled, she had

"Do you like Jack?" She sat up and turned away, break eye contact.

"I enjoy his company if that what you mean." I moved around so I could see her face. If she wanted to play cat and mouse it was fine with me.

"And why do you enjoy his company?"

"Why do you want to know?" She suddenly spat at me, a fire in her eye that hadn't been there a second ago.

"No need to get all defensive." Though she answered my question more certain than she could of in words. This is the way that all women act when they had a crush on someone. But I never understand. "Andy I am only trying to be a friend." I said sitting up and moving along side her. As I put and arm on her shoulder Andy sighed,

"Even If I did like Jack, what is the point all he sees me as is another guy in the crew." I got up smiling to myself

"Not if he sees you in this." I said pulling out a dress I had looted from the last ship. Andy reaction was very funny to watch. She just sat there mouth wide open, staring at the dress. It was beautiful scarlet red gown with long draped sleeves. It even had gold edges and ribbons at the back to tie it up. My guess was Andy would look at treat in it. As she still hadn't moved I lay the dress on her lap saying, "Come and have dinner tonight, wearing that. I'll pick you up 6:30'ish so be ready." And with that I walk out the door a huge smile on my face, tonight would be interesting.

Chapter 5

**Andy's POV**

I had managed to get a little sleep after Will left. Well a lot a sleep really. If it hadn't been for Jack I would probably still be asleep.

"Andy, you awake?"

"I am now." I open my eyes looking up at my captain.

"Sorry to wake you, just thought I remind you that you're not on night duty."

"So?" Jack looked at me astonished

"SO, so why aren't you at some pub drink or finding some pleasurable company?"

"To sleepy." I said as I rolled over

"You're hopeless." Jack stated as he walked out. I was about to go back to sleep when I remembered I was meant to be having dinner with Will. Slowly I managed to get up.

Now wearing the dress Will had given me I looked into the mirror I had acquired from the last plunder. A Tall, slender and what appeared to be a young lady looked back at me. Hair falling over her shoulders of her dress, she looked so beautiful. I couldn't believe that the figure was me.

Walking over to the chest of draws Will and I shared I picked up a hair brush. As I began to brush it someone behind me said "Wow, you look beautiful." I turned around to smile at Will

"Thankyou, could you do up the back for me." As I hadn't been able to reach I had been waiting for Will to do this for me. As he did up the back I continued to brush my hair, trying to decide what to do with it. Doing up the last hook Will said

"Ok let's go." I laughed, why were boys so impatient

"I still have to tie my hair up." Reaching for the hair tie I had also found in the last plunder I tied my hair up in a bun.

"I always wondered what you would look like in a dress." Will told me as I checked myself in the mirror one more time.

"Well now you know." Satisfied with the way I looked I added. "Ok now we can go."

As we walk down the streets of Tortugas, I was surprised with all that went on around me. Whores openly called out invitations to passing men, most of whom where drunk. The street was crowded with people pushing there way through. And every ten shops you passed at least one was a pub. If put in my position anyone else would probably have been terrified. Strangely I wasn't. I felt safe among these drunken scallywags and whores. It was home to me even though I never been there before.

"Do you realize you walk differently in a dress?"

"Of course I do. I can't take those long strides in this it would just look wrong" and I took a few 'normal' paces to show him what I meant.

"See what you mean." Will said turning down an alley. He added as he stopped outside a door. "Here we are." Walking up the step he opened the door for me. Smiling I walked through. "Elizabeth, Andrea is here." Will announced as he closed the door. Soon after a beautiful Lady with long brown hair and large piecing eyes appeared in the hallway.

"Andrea so glad you could come." She said hugging me "Elizabeth it been to long." On the way will told me he had said that I was an old friend of Elizabeth. I must say she was an amazing actor. "Come into the living room." Elizabeth said taking me by the hand and leading me into the room Will was already there with Jack.

"Andrea, this is my captain. Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack walked over and kissed my hand.

"Nice to meet you luv."

"Same to you, it not every day you meet the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow." He smiled at me flashing his gold teeth.

"And it's not every day you meet a lady in Tortugas." I blushed and was Glad when Will asked

"So what would you do the want to drink?" I then noticed he and Jack already had a glass of rum.

"A glass of red wine" Elizabeth said.

"A Glass of Rum please." Will went to get the drinks as Jack stared at me in disbelief.

"You drink rum."

"Aye, who doesn't in Tortugas? Besides Elizabeth" I quickly added. Jack looked thoughtful

"Good point." He said as Will came back with the drinks.

"Well what shall we drink to" he said handing Elizabeth and me our drinks.

"To new friends." Jack said raising his glass

"To new friends." We all echoed. Taking a long draught of rum I soon realized that everyone was looking at me. My manners certainly did leave a lot to be desired. Wiping my mouth sheepishly I said

"Sorry forgot where I was." Jack laughed at that. Elizabeth quickly left the room to check the dinner. But I didn't notice because Jack asked

"Well where and who do you usually drink with, cause I never seen a girl still standing after gulping down half a bottle of rum." He smiled at me. Returning the smile

"I am a bartender at a pub. Therefore I usually drink with pirates."

"Well then the only thing different is the fact that your in a house, not a pub."

"And that makes all the difference in the world." I said taking a smaller swig from my rum.

"Dinners ready." Elizabeth said. Jack and I sat down at the table. After fulfilling the duties of host, serving and replacing our empty bottles of rum, Will and Elizabeth also joined us. An appetizing meal of pasta sat in front of me I dug in remembering that once we left Tortugas it would be back to stew.

"So Andrea how did you meet Elizabeth?" Jack asked.

"Oh at a grocer store, we were both next to each other in a long line. As we wait we talked and we had so much in common that she asked me over for tea. What about you, Captain Sparrow, how did you meet Will and Elizabeth?" Jack dropped his spoon in surprise. Looking at me with wide eyes, he said

"He's never told you." I shook my head

"Well we will soon change that. This is the story of how I got me pearl back, or if you like how I met Will and Elizabeth. One day a sinking boat floated into the harbour of Port Royal." As he continued I found myself mesmerized for Jack was sure one heck of a story teller. We had finished eating desert when he came to the end.

"As I finished my final farewells I to a step towards the battlements then turning around to face my audience and continuing to walk backwards to the battlements I announced. "Men! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that you Men! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that you.." Then I fell over the battlements."

"That was clever" I commented sarcastically.

"It was very clever and well planed for just a short swim off was the pearl." Jack said finishing his story. Flashing his Gold teeth at me he said

"Not a bad story hey?"

"Not a bad story at all" I replied smiling back. Seeing that I finished the bottle of rum in my hand Will said

"Another Andy?" I shock my head

"No, I better be getting home."

"Ok then I'll walk you" replied Will as he got up. Or tried to anyway. Clear having had to much to drink he lost his balance and fell over. We all laughed as Jack helped him up.

"You're in no shape to walk anyone home. I'll take her on my way back to the pearl." I went deadly pale as I heard this. As I started to object as I stood up.

"No need." I wobbled. Maybe I had too much to drink also to seeing this Will said.

"Andrea is also in no fit sate to walk. And Jack you're in no state to row and then haul yourself up onto deck. How bout you both stay here tonight."

"But Will." Elizabeth objected "There's only one spare room." I smiled

"That ok, we'll share." I looked at Jack who nodded his agreement.

"There's a catch though." He frowned

"What's that luv?" I laughed as I said

"You sleep on the floor savvy Jack??" he smiled back

"Savvy." Will clapped Jack on the back

"Now that settled, how about another drink?" Sitting back down Jack and me both nodded in agreement.

"Well I am going to go to bed." Elizabeth said then looking at Will she added, "Are you coming?" Putting down the bottles of rum he'd been carrying he said

"Of course love." As they left the room he turned and added

"Sleep well you two. See you in the morning."

After finishing the bottles Will had left, we also decided to turn in. Though it turned out that the extra drink had affected me as I lost my balance getting up, Jack catching me at the last minuet.

"Thanks." I slurred

"Anytime luv." Then still holding onto me we walk to the room. Jack only let go as I grabbed on of the post of the bed.

"Could you undo the back? Thanks. Turn around Please." I said the slipping the dress off so I stood the in a petticoat. Hopping into bed I said

"You can turn around Jack." As he did I chucked him I pillow and an extra blanket that had been at the end of the bed. Laying down he said

"Thanks luv and good night."

"Good night Jack"

Chapter 6

**Jack POV**

I woke up with a start. As I opened my eyes I didn't have the slightest clue what could have woken me. It was still dark outside and with all the rum I had drank; I should have still been sound asleep. I jump all of a sudden as someone cried out, in the darkness.

"NO I DON'T WANT TO" The voice had come from the left. This would probably explain why I would have woken up, it was loud enough to wake the whole of Tortugas from it drunken slumber. I squinted and as my eyes became adjusted to the dark I saw that Andrea was tossing and turning in the bed. "You can't make me."

I sighed as I got up. All I wanted was a decent night's sleep is that so much. Walking over to the bed I put a hand on Andrea's shoulder and shock her shaking her lightly.

"Come on luv wake up. It's just a dream." In return for this fairly gentle and sympathetic treatment I received a black eye. "I definitely did not deserve that." I cried with indignation

"Get away from me you..." She trailed of as she realized who she was talking to

"Jack?" letting go of my swollen eye I managed a smile,

"Yea it me luv,"

"What happened to your eye?"

"You smacked me one when I woke you up. You were having a nightmare." Andrea shiver crawling into a ball. I stood there bewildered. I had meant to comfort her but it seems I had the opposite effect.

"Hey, I'll live; it's only a black eye."

"It's not that." Andrea manages to say between the wails.

"Then what's the matter luv." I asked as I sat down next to her on the bed. As I Put an arm around her she said

"I am sorry Jack it was just … it was so real ..."

"Well it isn't real savvy" she nodded as she leant her head on my shoulder, feeling a little too comfortable myself I add "If you're alright I am going to go back to bed." She shook her head

"Can you stay here, just till I fall asleep? I feel better knowing that you're here." Shocked it took a little while form me to answer

"Alright luv" I said lying down. I was shocked that a girl like this would even want to talk to me, let alone ask me to hold her. For all her rough edges, she was a lady, making her widely different from my usual company of drunken Whores. Elizabeth was different; she only talked to me because I was Will's friend. But Andrea had no obligation but still she talked to me. Looking up at me Andrea asked

"What you think bout Jack?" I smirked

"Jack Sparrow, thinking! Never! Your mistaken luv." We laughed. She looked so pretty with a huge smile on her face. When she smiled at me then, she was truly smiling, not like that fake one from dinner. That smile seemed to light up the night and for a few seconds the whole world seemed to revolve around her.

"Well would you like to know what I was thinking?"

"Ok what were you thinking luv?"

"I was wondering why you hadn't kissed me yet." I didn't need telling twice. Pulling her closer to me we kiss. A voice crept into my head telling me not to stop. In a second, both of our cloths lay on the floor. Draping an arm around her, I said,

"You sure about this, luv?"

"Yes Jack I am sure." Who was I to argue? We took on each hold of each other, both engulfed in a frenzied passion. When it was over she rest her head on my shoulder and smiled and I smiled back. That was a night I would always remember.

Chapter 7

**Will's POV**

The sun was peaking its head though the window when I woke. Not wanting to acknowledge that it was morning I rolled over, coming face to face with my lovely wife Elizabeth

"Good morning Will." She said

"Morning Elizabeth." Smiling at her I couldn't help wonder what she was doing with a pirate like me. She could have easily married Norington, but she had chosen to stay with me. I was snap out of my reasoning as she asked

"So how's the hangover?"

"Don't have one." She stared at me wide eyed surprise

"But you had 8 bottles last night." I smile

"Not as if you were counting or anything." As Elizabeth began to blush, brushing a lose strand of hair behind her ear I continued. "It's a direct result from being Jacks friend. Out sea I usually drink much more, probably 12 at the least." Elizabeth shook her head

"What am I going to do with you?" I smiled

"For starters you can come over here!" as I tried to kiss she reminded me

"Remember Will, Jack and Andrea stayed the night. There just next door and these walls are thin. Plus, from what you tell me of life on the pearl, everyone rises early and there probably be up by now." Sighing I hoped out of bed.

"And knowing Jack if he's up he'll want breakfast." Elizabeth repeated the sigh as she also hoped out of bed and began to dress herself. Though as we went into the kitchen we were surprised to find that Jack and Andrea were no where to be seen. It seemed that they weren't up at all.

"Are they still asleep?" Elizabeth asked not understanding how a pirate could sleep in on such a lovely day even if they had drunk as much as those to had last night. And neither could I.

"I just go and check on them." Glad of an excuse to find out what they been up to I was out of the room before Elizabeth could reply. Tiptoeing down the hall and opening there door softly as possible I stuck my head into the room. The room was dark because it seem they had there blinds drawn. Looking down at the floor I could find no sight of Jack. A low murmur made me look over at the bed. Ahh there was Jack and wrapped in his arms was Andrea. I dismissed the murmur as a figment of my imagination they both appeared sound asleep. I was proved wrong in this assumption tough, as Andy rolled over.

"Morning luv." Jack said

"No your mistaken it not morning yet. It's too soon." Smiling Jack pulled Andrea closer to him and lent down to kiss her. I smiled so I had been right thinking they were made for each other. Elizabeth called from the kitchen

"William Turner get your head out of there! They must still be asleep, so leave them alone." hearing Elizabeth Jack and Andy look over at me.

"Get out you horrid little creep." Andy shouted, while Jack just glared at me. Feeling very embarrassed being caught snooping I said

"Sorry, just thought you like to know breakfast is ready." With that I closed the door and went into the kitchen.

"Why are you always so nosy?" Elizabeth ask me reproachfully

"I can't help it. It a natural instinct, very hard to ignore" I said sitting down at the table.

"Well you can wait for breakfast until they come out." As she finished the sentence a door slammed. I turned around to say good morning as Jack came in, but he walked past, ignoring me as he joined me at the table. As Elizabeth brought over a pile of pancakes he said

"Thank you Elizabeth they look lovely. How did you sleep?" As he helped himself she replied

"Very well thank you Jack you?" She took a seat opposite him as Jack answered

"Alright." After that he was silent. It was a very long silence. Wanting to break the uncanny thing I asked

"Where's Andrea." Jack look at me coldly finishing his pancake before he replied

"Taking a bath and when she gets out I think you owe her and apology." Getting up he said continued "We leave port in three days time. If you see Andy remind him he needs to buy himself a sword. Bye Elizabeth thanks for dinner and a bed."

"You're welcome Jack." Nodding he pushed his chair and left.

Chapter 8

**Andy's POV**

Will is just so annoying sometimes I thought as I turned on the water. Testing the temperature with my hand, I step in. It had been a long time since I had a hot bath, for there were showers on the pearl, but no hot water. As the water went down the drain so did my anger. Reaching for the soap my thoughts of Will turned milder.

It was thanks to Will that I was having a hot shower. It was because of him I had had a decent dinner, and a night with Jack. I felt myself blush. So he'd been a bit nosy, but all brothers were. That's how I thought of him, as a big brother. He certainly acted like one, as he looked after me on the pearl. Turning of the water I hopped out of the shower. Grabbing a towel, I looked down at the dress in disgust. There was no way I was going to put that on again. Wrapping the towel firmly around me I opened the bathroom door and called down the hall

"Will is Jack there?"

"No he left a few minuets ago." he called back. I smiled as Will appeared

"Good now please can I have some pants?" Returning the smile he disappeared down the hall. He returned soon carrying a neatly folded pair of pants and a clean white shirt. Snatching them from him I was about to close the door but stopped as he said

"Andy I am really sorry about this morning."

"Its ok Will what's in the past is in the past." With that I shut the door. Tucking my wet hair behind my ears I put on the clothes. Holding on to my pants I open the door to find Will waiting there.

"I need a belt." He laughed

"I can see that. Anything else you want?"

"A bandana and a pair of boots wouldn't go astray." He once again disappeared down the hall coming back with the items I requested. Grabbing the belt I hitched my pants up. The tying the bandana around my head to keep my hair out of my face, I went into the kitchen to find a chair to sit on.

"Morning." Elizabeth trailed of as she looked up at me. I supposed I did look completely different in pirate clothes. Pulling on my boots I said

"Morning Elizabeth, what for breakfast?" recovering herself for the shock she replied

"Pancakes with maple syrup." Moving over to the table I sat down as Elizabeth brought over some.

"Well it has been a long time since I had pancakes." I said taking a bite. Finishing my mouthful I added "Especially pancakes as good as these." Elizabeth smiled

"And it has been a long time since I meet such a polite pirate. I grinned up at her.

"Well I was raised in England, the country of good manner." Then I concentrated on my food, as Will began to talk 'business'.

"Jack asked me to remind you that you need a sword."

"Did he say when we were sailing?"

"Two days from now."

"Then we better go." I said as finished my breakfast. Standing up I faced Elizabeth,

"Thank you so much for having me."

"It was our pleasure I hope to see you again some time."

"That would be lovely." Turning towards the door I said, "Come on Will." Quickly kissing Elizabeth he said

"I'll see you tonight." And we walk on to the busy streets of Tortugas.

Chapter 9

Two weeks out of Tortugas I got up. As I walk over to the chest of draws I was glad to find a clean shirt and pair of pants. Putting these on I started to look for my belt. Finding it under the bed I did up my belt buckle, while still knelling on the floor. Standing up I picked up my sword from its place by my bedside table and slid it into its sheath. After placing my pair of pistols sat either side of me, I walked over to the mirror to tie my bandana round my head. Checking it was straight, I reach for my hat, as I put it on I felt strangely proud to be able to say all these things were mine. I felt ever bit a pirate scoundrel and, I thought as I looked back into the mirror, checking everything was ok, I looked like one.

I smiled as I walked onto the deck. Looking round the pearl I sighed. I loved my new life, just the freedom and adventure of it. The sea and crew had become my family and the pearl my home. I shook my head as I remember that I was supposed to be on look out. I didn't love everything about it I thought as I started climbing up the rigging. Reaching the top I swung my self over the railing and into the crows nest.

Why did I was get stuck with look out duty on the hot days? I look up at the sky. Judging by the position of the sun it was near midday. I looked back down knowing that, Johnny Smith one of the crew, would some come and replace me so I could eat my lunch. Then I would be working on the deck in the breeze for the rest of the after noon, not up here of this oven. I look out at the horizon. There wasn't a cloud or anything else to be seen, beside the gentle swell of the sea.

Just then another ship entered my sight.

"Sail ho" I shouted down

"Who is it?" Will asked. Jack was asleep so he was steering. Pulling out the spyglass, I put it to my eye trying to identify the ship. My eyes widen as I realized that it was "the mermaid". Swinging down I ran over to the helm.

"Will "the mermaid" is coming up on our starboard." I said handing him the spyglass. As I Took the Wheel from him, Will had a look. Shoving it into my free hand he ran off in the direction of Jack's cabin. I focused on the horizon trying not to think what was behind me. Every member of the pearl new why we feared "the mermaid", we had beaten it to a treasure about a month ago. The treasure had apparently belonged to the mermaid's captain. But as we had found no ownership tags the pearl had taken it. Ever since then "the mermaid" had sought to send the pearl and it's crew too Davy Jones Locker. Will soon returned running back with Jack on his heels.

"If you've woken me up for nothing Turner" he said snatching the spyglass putting it to his eye. As he looked through he trailed off

"We've got company lads, Man the Cannons." The deck was soon it disarray as we scurried around preparing for 'the mermaid '. The sails were brought in so we slowed down. Some thought this was a bad idea.

"Captain, we should keep sailing. The pearls the fastest ship on the ocean, we could easily out run her." Johnny was bold enough to say.

"Captain Jack Sparrow and the pearl don't run away." Jack said. Just the cannons went off. "The mermaid" had caught up.

"Fire you dogs" Jack shouted. Mouth wide open, he looked as if he wanted to say more, but was districted as a pirate swung past him. Jack rushed over and engaged him in a fight. I wasn't idle for much long as more of "the mermaid" crew swung aboard.

Weaving in and out of the crew I took one opponent after another running each through after a brief piece of sword play. Soon it seemed as I had exhausted my supply of attackers. Disappointed I look around for more fights. Seeing that two were attacking Will I started to run over to help him, when my way was blocked. The pirate was tall, with shoulder length, jet back hair, which he kept under a hat. Two earrings hanged from one of his ears. Six gold fillings poked out at me as he smiled.

"You killed at least ten of my crew, did you know lad." Ah so he was the captain of "the mermaid".

"I had supposed that, but I wasn't counting." I grinned up at him

"What's your name Lad?" Unsure why he would want to know I answered carefully.

"Andy."

"I am, Captain James Silver." He paused, as if this would mean something to me. When he saw it didn't he continue. "Well Andy you have fought well, but now prepare to die." Then he charged at me. Blocking his blow I replied

"Are you sure it's my death that is going to be met?" I pushed him off me and trying to cut his side open. I missed as he spun out of the way. We chased each other around and around the deck. We were to well matched, shown by the fact as one would try to score a blow the other would merely jump aside or block it.

Then losing my focus, Sliver stabbed me on the shoulder of my sword hand. Redrawing his sword he aimed a second blow, for my throat. Quick swapping my sword to my other hand I ran my blade into his stomach. He stopped staring as me in surprise. Pulling my sword out again, blood spilled forth from the wound. After looking closer I saw that it was deep.

Thinking that this was the end of Captain James Silver, I turned my back looking for my next opponent. Then I felt a sharp pain in my back. Pulling out his sword, then spinning my round to face him, an anything but dead Silver stared me in the face.

"Thought you had finished me?" He said. Kneeing me in the groin I closed my eyes in pain; I drop my sword and fell to the ground. Yes I know I am only pretending and not in actual fact a guy, but it still hurt a hell of a lot. When I open my eyes again it was to see Silver standing above me, holding his sword as if it were a dagger. He said

"I was correct; it is you who shall meet your end." Whipping out both of my pistol I fired both it into his heart. The result of this where two identical shaped holes one on top of the other. Placing his spare hand over the wounds he looked at me in disbelief.

"How could this be?" he died with the question still on his lips. He fell down on top of me, his sword, though missing my heart, landed in my chest. The combined pain of my shoulder, back and my chest combined was all to much and I fainted

Chapter 10

**Jack's POV**

We had 'the mermaid's' crew on the run. With only ten of them left, include the captain, they were grossly out numbered. Enjoying these odds my sword work became fancier. Usually there was no time to show off in pirate duels, but now there was all the time in the word, and I, Captain Jack Sparrow, that is, never will miss a chance to show off my skills. All of a sudden two pistols shots rang out and 'the mermaid's' crew drop there swords. Cries of "Parley" swept across the deck. Looking around to find a reason for this sudden change of heart, I found it about two meters in front of me.

There in a pool of blood lay their captain. My guess was the pistol shots that had signalled the dropping of swords, had gone straight into his heart. Tying the prisons up, we chucked the dead over board. Sailing a little way I notice that most of the crew had an injury of some sort and it seemed it had lessen considerably as many had died. I sighed; we wouldn't be sailing any where long distance for a long time. Putting a small but reasonable distance between the dead I shouted

"Drop anchor." As this was done, Will walk over to me.

"I'll take port and you take starboard."

"Ok" This was referring to those injured that had passed out or just couldn't walk. Everyone on the crew knew how to clean cuts, but Will and I where the only one who knew how to sew. So after any major fight we each took a side of the deck and started stitching while the rest of the crew, able to do so, cleaned the wounds.

Moving round the deck I tended to the wounded, realizing the situation was much more serious that I first thought. I only had ten uninjured men, and only another five that weren't seriously injured. While there where more that could walk they shouldn't have been doing so and as Will and I passed them, regretful to lose the extra help, we had to tell them to sit down.

As I finished tending to one I stood up and looking at Johnny who was standing next to me, I asked "Is that everyone?"

"No sir. Andy still needs stitching up."

"What happen to him?"

"Took on Captain Silver and Andy killed the Captain." My eyes widen in disbelief "Aye Silver died with two of Andy's bullets lodged in his heart. As he fell, he landed on top of Andy, lodging his sword in Andy's chest right here." He said putting his hand in the middle of his chest indicating where the sword had been.

"Well show me where he is." As we began to walk across the deck Johnny looked at me nervously and said.

"We had to take Andy's shirt off so we could clean the wounds. We found out something we didn't know before." He finished quick and looked as if he explained it all but looking back at him I ask

"What? Has he got a giant tattoo on his chest or some grossest birth mark?"

"No something entirely different as a matter of fact." Still not understanding I stared at him curiously. Finally he added "It best you see for yourself."

He stopped and as he did, I looked down at the deck there was Andy. I soon saw what the lad's had found out. I smiled; it explained why Andy always works with his top on. Bending down I pretended that there was nothing out of the ordinary as I started to stitch Andy wounds. Will came over soon after I started.

"Well that's my side done. Do you need any help?" not looking up I said

"Yes please." Then he looked down at the patient. Sitting down he asked

"What happened?"

"Andy took on Captain Silver and killed him." Will nodded as he started to stitch up a wound on Andy's Shoulder. "You don't look too surprised." Will looked at me briefly, knowing I wasn't talking about Andy's wounds.

"I knew all along." With that we just concentrated on the stitching. Stitching up all the wounds, including another we found on her back. I pick Andy up.

"So where are we going to put him?" It was hard to break the habit of addressing Andy as a man, I been doing it for a year. Will stood up and looked at me

"Well she can't stay in my cabin, there's too many in there as it is. And even if there was room, in light of what the crew found out, and her condition, I don't think it be good idea to leave her in a room with them." I nodded my agreement. Even though we were only two weeks out of Tortugas, some members of the crew quickly became lonely and would taken advantage of any option given them.

Then Will's lighted up, he had an idea. "Hey if I move Andy's bed into your cabin, can Andy sleep there?" I smirked

"And you trust me! I get lonely too mate." Will smiled

"Yes but you're a gentlemen," I trying to hide my laughter as Will was still talking

"Plus you already met Andy in Tortugas."

"So that was her." I drift off in a daydream for minuet, remembering that steamy night in Tortugas. Then I saw Will staring at me blankly and I remembered he was still waiting for an answer to weather or not Andy could stay with me "Course she can."

"Good I'll go get the bed." Taking Johnny with him he headed off to his cabin. Remembering I still had Andy in my arms I headed off to my cabin. On arrival I put Andy on my own bed, my arms sore from holding her so long. Sitting down at my desk I put my feet up to wait for Will. He soon came in carrying the bed. Putting it down Will told Johnny to leave.

Once alone Will said "Keep on eye her Jack she not allowed to move as she might spilt a stitch." He Pick up the still shirtless Andy and placed he on her bed. He the smile "I know how to stop her from moving." He said undoing Andy pants. Folding them over one arm he turned to me. "Andy's hardly likely to get out of bed and prance around naked." I shook my head

"It also very undignified Will" he smiled covering Andy with a blanket then turned heading for the door. About to leave he turned back to me and said

"Oh well, she'll have to deal with it." He left closing the door behind him. Shaking my head again, I stretched, then settling back down in my chair, I tip my hat over my eyes and wait for Andy to wake up so I could talk to her.

Chapter 11

**Andy's POV**

As I woke up, I was aware of two things. Firstly that I was sore all over, and second that I had nothing on but my underwear. Rolling over I look down at the ground holding tightly onto the covers as I wasn't quite sure were Will was. Not able to find him I got back up. Looking across I saw Jack nose sitting behind his desk, with his nose in a book.

"I didn't know that you could read Captain." Marking his page he closed his book

"Ah your awake then Andy or is it Andrea." I stared at him in disbelief. "That's right love, I know." This wasn't happening. As if reading my thought's Jack continued. "This is no dream love. I was the one who stitch your wounds up so it was a hard not to notice." Getting a grip of myself I asked

"Does the rest of the crew know?" Jack nodded. I swallowed hard not really knowing if I wanted an answer to my next question "What happens to me now?" Jack just stared blankly at me so I added "Am I going to be marooned?"

Understanding now jack got up and sat down on the edge of the bed. He said "Why in hell would I do that love?" Not wanting to meet his eyes I stared straight ahead saying

"Because I am a girl." Gently grabbing my face he turned it towards him. Still not wanting to meet his eyes I looked downwards.

"Women or not, your still one of the best bloody pirates I know. Look at me." Then I met his eyes, and I melted. At that moment there was not one trace of deceit in those big brown eyes. I smiled as he continued. "Women or not you just killed a captain. Who's had a life time on the sea and you only a year! Women or not your still one of the best fighters I have. And if I have any say in it, you're going no where." I started to fell a little uncomfortable as Jack was still staring at me, so I looked around the room, then it hit me

"Hey why I am I in your cabin, and why do I have no cloths on come to that?" Jack chuckled

"Will didn't want you to move so he took your clothes. As for why you're in here, I did wonder how long it would take you to notice." He smirked as he continued "Will has patients in his cabin, and with the crew knowing and your current condition he didn't think it be wise to leave you with them, so he moved you in here."

I laughed "And he trusts you." Jack joined in. As we final got a control on our laughter, Jack collapsed down next to me. Rolling onto my side I asked

"So where are you sleeping." Mimicking my movement jack pointed over my shoulder pointing at his own bed

"Will brought your bed in here when he moved you in here." Turning back to face Jack I smiled

"That's a real pity." Jack smiled back and started moving toward me, but ended up suddenly standing up as Will open the door.

"Brought you lunch, Jack." He looked over at Jack who was just walking back to his desk then down at me

"Andy you're awake."

"Aye that I am."

"We were starting to worry you've been asleep for three day."

"Three days?" I asked in disbelief as will nodded at me.

"Aye three days, well I brought some port over in case you were awake." He said indicating to two bottles tuck under his arm.

"Don't suppose you brought me some clothes?" Will shook his head, and Will tried to explain it to me.

"I don't want you moving around, Andy. You might split a stitch."

"But it's undignified." I cried out and Will turned around to see Jack, who had a 'told you so' look on his face. Jack headed over to his sea chest. Pulling something out he chucked it at me.

"You can put that on love." As Will look at Jack disapprovingly he added

"She hardly likely to go walking in that either." Unscrewing the object I held it up to find that it was a silk nightie.

"Gee thanks." I said sarcastically. I sighed; it was all I was going to get. "Turn around so I can put it on." Once Jack and Will had the back turn I hopped out of bed, but as I tried to stand my legs gave way and I fell with a large thump.

"For heavens sake." Jack cried out crossing the room. The putting on hand over his eyes he offering me he second one, talking it he pulled me off the ground. Still covering his eyes he placed my hand on his shoulder and said

"Just lean on me love." Doing as he said I quickly slipped the nightie over me head. Hopping back in bed I mumbled

"Thanks Jack. You can turn around now Will."

"No I better be on my way anyway." Turning to face me anyway he said

"Andy I want you eat something." He said point to the food tray that he place on the table beside my bed. Then turning to Jack he added "And Jack, don't let Andy get drunk." With that he walked out the door.

Jack open up his book again as I Grabbed a bottle of port. I lay down on the bed and thought of what just happen. I smiled. Well you can say this for Will, he may have some weird views but, I thought looking at the bottle of port sitting on the bed side table, he's certainly a great friend.

"Please, can I go outside Jack? I'll just stand there I won't do any work! Please? I am longing to feel the wind in my face again." It had been three weeks since the fight and ever since then I had been in Jack's cabin. At first it was alright because Jack would spend the day talking to me, but last week we started sailing again as enough of the crew had recovered.

Pulling on his shirt Jack explained for the hundredth time, "You know that's not up to me Andy."

"No, it's up to me." Jack jumped as Will walked in without knocking. "How many times do I have to say this? Knock before entering, Turner."

"Yes Jack."

"It's Captain Jack to you."

Will and I smiled at each other. Every morning Jack and Will had the same argument. It was just one of the ways you could tell it was a new day. Will chucked something at me, and said, "You can go outside today but." he added, as a look of pure enthusiasm crept over my face. "If you even touch a rope you're back in here. Savvy?"

"Savvy. Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" I said running over to Will and hugging him. Jack laughed as I rushed back over to where I dropped my clothes. Looking at them I asked, "Where's my effects?"

"No, if you have a sword you will be tempted to work." I looked at Will as it made no sense to me. As I meet his eyes though, I saw that he wouldn't budge-his mind was made up. I sighed. "Can I at least have my bandana and hat?"

"Oh, I suppose so." Smiling, he went to go get them.

I wasted no time; I wanted to be outside as soon as possible. Slipping my pants under my nightie, I noticed Jack wasn't in the room. He must have gone out with Will. Oh, well. I replaced the nightie with my top. Making sure it was tucked in, I ran over to the door. I would meet Will outside. I couldn't wait any longer; I threw the door open wide and I walked out onto the deck of the Pearl. Most of the crew seemed to immediately notice that I was up. Those that didn't were nudged by their neighbours and alerted to my presence. Their glances made me uneasy so I turned my back to them. I walked over to the bow of the ship and rested my hands on the railing as I looked out to sea.

"Is it nice to be out again?" Will asked, passing me my bandana hat. I simply nodded as I tied it on.

"I had forgotten just how refreshing the breeze is." Will nodded then left me alone as Jack shouted that the main was flapping. Staring out at sea, I thought about my week's imprisonment with Jack.

It wasn't that bad, to tell the truth. Jack had actually made it fun. We stayed up late drinking and he told me stories. I also spent a lot of the time flirting with him, but each night had been spent alone. I gave many hints that I wanted some company at night, but Jack hadn't picked up on them. I sighed. I never thought I say this, but Jack was just too much of a gentleman.

"Hey Andy, nice to see that your feeling better! Want some Rum?" I looked over to see Johnny offering me a bottle.

Taking it I said, "Thanks. So what wounds did you have?" He smiled

"None. I was one of the lucky ones." I smiled back at him and took a swig of my rum. Then all of a sudden, he stepped behind me, put his arms around my waist, and started kissing my neck.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you would stop that."

"Ok." He said. He turned me around to face him, and then kissed me on the lips. I lifted my knee to his groin that made him stop! I smiled as Johnny doubled over, holding his groin.

I stepped over him and said, "Let that be a lesson to you." Moving along the railing, I took another swig of my rum. Enjoying the peace and quiet, I sighed as I continued to sip my rum.

"Andy!" Jack roared across the deck.

So much for peace and quiet, I walked over to the helm and approached Jack. "Yes sir?"

"Tell me why this man cannot walk without having one hand on his crotch?"

"I wouldn't have a clue, Captain." I said, innocently.

"She kicked me!" Johnny shouted back

"You deserved it!"

"Ah, so you do remember now." I nodded and he asked, "What did he do to deserve it?"

"I kissed her that all sir."

Jack looked at me. "Is that all?"

It really irritated me hearing him say that!

"Is that all?" I repeated my word dripping with anger. "I am no Tortugas whore, Jack." With that I walked off to Jacks cabin. I take it back. Jack is no gentleman

Chapter 12

**Jack's POV**

"Andy get your but back here." I called after her. She ignored me and kept walking. I shook my head. Women! I told Johnny he could go, and stared out at the horizon.

"Ah, Will just in time." I said as Will walked up to take the wheel-or so I assumed.

"What the hell is wrong with Andy?" Will demanded. I guess I assumed wrong.

"How should I know? She just stormed off."

"What did you say?" Will looked at me as if there were no doubt that I had done or said something to her.

"Nothing, I just asked why Johnny couldn't walk straight and she stormed off."

Will's look changed to one of curiosity. He looked at Johnny, who still had one hand on his crotch.

"Why can't Johnny walk straight? More to the point, what has Andy got to do with it?"

"She kicked him in the groin."

Will face twisted into a look of pure pain. "Why? She and Johnny usually get on."

"He kissed her."

Will's expression eased. "Then he deserved it."

I looked at him with confusion. To me, that was something a mad man would say. "No he didn't! All's he just kissed her!"

Will took a deep breath, and then he spoke as if he were talking to a small child. "If Andy were some girl from Tortugas, or some other pirate haven, it would be acceptable. But she's not! She is from England."

I rolled my eyes. "So?"

"So-she's cut from the some cloth as Elizabeth. She's used to men that won't even hold her hand, unless they have been courting her for a year." I stared at him in disbelief as he went on, "She's used to a world where she doesn't sit next to any man other than her father. She's used to being treated with enough curtesy that a guy will ask before kissing her."

I sighed as this all sunk in. I hated to admit it but Will was right. Andy was not only a pirate, but she a lady as well. "I owe her an apology don't I?" I asked. He nodded. I gave him the wheel and headed over to my cabin. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Andy, are you decent?" I got no reply, so I assumed she didn't her me. I opened the door and stuck my head in. "Luv, can we talk?" This time I did get an answer in the form of a pillow being thrown at my head. Judging from where the pillow came from, I found her lying on the bed.

"I don't want to talk." She said, and then rolled over so her back was to me.

"Well can you at least listen to me?" No pillow came flying at me so I took it as a 'yes'. "Love, I am sorry for what I said to you. I forgot that you were raised different than I was, and we have different ideas of what's proper. Can you forgive me?"

"No, because its not you apologizing, it's Will. Will told you that what you did was wrong and you knew you weren't going to get any peace until you did as he said, so you came and apologized." She stood up to face then and I could see she'd been crying. "But you know he's right. I am used to different things. If any man so much as looked at me without putting a ring on my finger it would, metaphorically speaking, be his head. And if he kissed me it would have been worse. I thought that you would have told Johnny off, but instead you told ME off. All I was guilty of was holding to my principles. "

She stopped in front of me, and paused as if expecting me to say something. Then tears came to her eyes. She tried to blink them away but they kept coming, and they were soon pouring down her cheeks. I tried to offer her a comforting hug, but she shrugged me off. "Get out Jack."

I shook my head. "It's my cabin, love. I'll leave when I want to."

"Fine!" Andy said, as she ran for the door. When I finally got the nerve to chase her she had already made it to Will's cabin and locked it. I went back to the helm, shaking my head. Women-I would never understand them.

Will instantly moved aside and waited, knowing that I needed to talk.

"Why can't women be like a ship?" I said, talking to myself as much as Will.

"They are." Will answered simply. "When you handle them well, and keep her maintained, she'll treat you well. Use her, let her fall into disrepair, or do her ill it comes back to slap you in the face."

I knew he was right. Let a ship's sails rip and she doesn't work as well for you. To make amends, all you had to do was repair the sail-so how did I repair Andy's sail?

Chapter 13

**Will's POV**

After Andy's outburst, she had move into my cabin while Jack stood thoughtfully steering the ship. I, myself, had a different problem. I was tired-very tired. A locked door stood in the way of me and my bed, along with an angry Andy. I tried the door, only to find it was still locked. "Andy, it's Will. Let me in."

I heard the lock being turned so I opened the door. Andy collapsed on the bed and placed her hat over her face. "What do you want, Will?"

"To sleep."

Andy sat up and held her hat in one hand. "Then we have a problem."

I shook my head. "No, I'm happy with the floor, just chuck me a pillow." I caught the one that came flying and placed it on the ground and used my coat as a blanket. I looked at Andy and noticed she had resumed the same position as before, and I settled down to sleep.

"Why is he like that?" Andy blurted

"Why is he like what?"

Andy sighed. "Why was he pretending to be so nice to me? I understand what happened in Tortugas, simple enough. But when he was looking after me, he was doing such a good job of acting, I believed it. Silly me, hey?"

I was about to reply, but she cut me off. "I don't understand what his motive was." She finished. Andy was still hiding behind her hat. I rolled my back to her. I still wanted to sleep, but not to seem rude, I made an attempt to seem like I was listening. "Why can it be the same as it was in Tortugas?" She persisted. I could tell from her tone of voice that she was blushing. "Because, he. We, didn't do the same things as in Tortugas. He had the chance but he wouldn't."

I gave up all hope of rest and stood to get into the rum cabinet, but I saw that Andy had been there before me. I took out the last bottle and sat at the foot of Andy's bed. I took her hat off and put it to one side. She sat up and took a sip when I offered her the bottle.

"He was being a gentleman then. Today it was like I didn't even know him."

"Jack is a complicated person. He has many layers. Today he was different because he couldn't understand where you were coming from. You need to remember he was born and bred at sea. He's only a gentleman when he wants or has to be." Andy look confused, so I tried a different approach.

"Remember the story of how Jack and I met?" Andy nodded so I continued. "Well, in that story, to most Jack would appear as a double crossing, two faced dog that only cared about themselves."

Andy nodded furiously. "And that's what he is. The only reason he helped you is because you're the son of Bootstrap Bill Turner. He knew he could trade in on your blood - maybe your life for the Pearl."

"Yet," I interrupted, "did he ever put me or Elizabeth in any real danger? Right at the beginning of our tale, when Elizabeth fell, he dived in to save her. What was he going to get from that?" I smiled. I had gotten Andy to think. To help implant those good thoughts of Jack, I added, "Jack does have a caring side -he just hides it from most. To be able to say you've seen it, in the open, and not hidden like you have, is similar to being able to truthfully say you've seen a mermaid."

Andy continued thinking and didn't say anything, much to my relief. I got up and walked over to my pillow and settled down for a well-deserved night's rest.

Chapter 14

**Jack's POV**

After thinking for three days I figured out away to make amends. We had come into Singapore earlier today, but it had taken till now to get my plans ready. Now I just had to convince Andy to come out.

For the three days I been thinking, Andy had been sitting in Will's cabin. She hasn't come out not for food, or just to feel the wind. The only time the door opened was to let Will in and out. It unlikely that she would agree to talk to me, she had rum in there, and that all a pirate really needs. But I had to try. Knocking on Andy door an abrupt "Who's there?" Followed

"It's me luv, look can we talk." There was no answer "I'll buy you a drink." Sound of movement came from the room followed by the unlocking of the door. There Andy stood hat on head pistol and sword strapped around her waist.

"I'm only doing this for the rum."

"I thought you already had rum in there." We started walking across the deck and down the gang plank.

"I have drunk it all."

"Ah." Walking down in to the crowd Andy ask

"So where exactly are we?"

"Singapore." I said turning down a side lane.

"Jack." Andy said chasing after me "are you sure this is the right way."

"Why don't you think it is love?"

"Because no one else is coming down here, Jack."

"Well not many people come to this place." I said turning down other alley, coming to the end of it Andy said we a smug grin.

"See I told you this was the wrong way." Walking up some steps I commented,

"Not at all, love." With that I open the door standing back I said "lady's first." She looked shock but walk passed me without saying any this. Following her inside I shut the door behind me.

"This doesn't like much of a bar Jack." I grinned at her

"That's because it isn't. Welcome to my humble abode love." She stared at me. She sat down in a wooden chair I always kept in the hall for time like this. She looked very confused. Squatting in front of a chair I said

"I wanted to apologies for what I said the other day. And to show you I really did mean it even though the apology was inspired by Will. So I am going to cook you dinner." The look on her face changed from confused to laughter. As she stopped looking at me she said, laughter still in he voice.

"You cook that a hoot." As I scowled at her she realized I was being serious. Trying to make amend she said "I mean, it a hoot because I am not dressed for a dinner." I smiled

"There's a dress, which should fit you, upstairs on the bed if you want to change that." Standing up I added "tell you what while you're up there have a shower, I not quite finished cooking down here." Andy nodded and headed for the stairs. As she disappeared up them Will appeared from the kitchen.

"If you're cooking dinner," He said a grimace on his face. "Get your but in here." The grimace turned to a smile as he disappeared back into the kitchen. Following I walk thrown the room I called the "dinning room". All it really was, was an empty space with I had filled with a table. But as I walk in it really did look like one. Table cloth, some flowers in a vase and candles sat on the usually empty tables. Will certainly could do a lot in the course of an afternoon. Just then I noticed a most delish smell. Following it I walked in and asked

"So what's on the menu?" Will didn't look up as he kept adding things to a pan.

"Pasta for main and there's a cake for desert. To drink there red or white wine, or if you wish to remain your uncouth self there is always rum." Will way always short tempered when under presser so I forgave him for his comment.

"So what do I have to do?" finishing adding the ingredients Will took off his apron and took a deep breath.

"I've done all the hard stuff; all you have to do is stir." I nodded. Then looking at Will I said

"I owe you one mate." Will smiled

"Just add it to my plunder." Passing me the wooden spoon he walked out. Stirring the pot I soon heard one of the floor boards creak, placing the lid on the pot I went into the hall.

As I walked in Andy came down the last step. Hair still damp, she had placed it on the shoulders of a dark purple gown.

"Are you going to say something, jack, or just stare at me?"

"You look beautiful, luv." I said offering her an arm, surprised at my manners Andy took and we walked into the dinning room. Pulling a chair out I motioned for her to sit down, pushing the chair in for her as she did. Looking at the table setting she said

"This reminds me of home." Doing a great balancing act I brought in two bottles of rum and two plates of pasta, I place one set in front and asked

"What was it like a back home?" she smiled

"Different. Very different indeed." Take a sip of my rum I asked

"Do you miss it?"

"Not at all, jack. I much prefer sailing to sewing."

"Ah you were one of those highly brought up were you?" she nodded also sipping at her rum. "So how highly?" placing the bottle down, she looked me in the eye.

"Promise mot to tell any body."

"Not a sole love." Satisfied she continued

"My father was a Commodore therefore as you can imagine I was very well brought up. For the moment I could talk I learnt to mind my manners. Knowing exactly what to say and when to keep quite. There were always social engagement were I was expected to be seen but not heard. And then not being able to say no to anyone who asked you to dance, I had mean a black and blue toes many a morning after." She looked down at the table.

"You truly hated it didn't you?" nodding her head

"I despised it Jack. The order and expectations of it. Not being able to do or say what I wanted. Except when I was drinking with the merchant sailors." Looking back up she asked,

"What about you, Jack. What was your childhood like?"

"Promise not to tell." She smile

"I'll be a silent as a dead man." I smiled

"The sea runs in my blood, love. Every man, pirate or not, knows that. But it not as most would think. My mother was respectable and law abiding. As it so happen she was also wife to a navy officer. The day when he found out he was going to have a child he was thrilled. But as he had me in his arms and looked down at me, he was humiliated. I looked nothing like him or my mother. Saying he wouldn't have a child that wasn't his under the same roof as him he left."

"If he wouldn't have you then how do you know all this?"

"It was related to me. After storming out on his cheating wife he headed to a pub. To drown his embarrassment in rum. To anyone who'd listen he told his tale. One of his audiences was a merchant sailor. Upon hearing the end of it he said he take me give me a home, asking no question I was handed over. James Roberts was his name. He was a rum trader, and once again a respectable man. I stayed with him till I was twelve. Then our ship was attacked by pirates. Killing crew and captain the found me hiding in the galley. The Pirates captain, Captain Chris Bones as it were, taking pity on me and also needing a cabin boy he took me aboard. That was the day I started to live. He taught everything I know, and at the age of 17 I stood proudly as one of the best on his crew. With nothing more to learn I set out to find a ship and a crew of my own.

Andy looking at me in disbelief. "Then the oldest you can be is 30." She said after a short pause.

"How do you come to that conclusion love?"

"Say you lost the pearl at 17 that means you would have got it back at 27. Then add the three years that Wills been your first mate." I smiled taking a mouthful of pasta. Andy continued looking at me. On finishing the mouthful I said

"You're out by two years. I was 18 when I lost the pearl, 28 when I got it back, 29 when Will became my first mate and I 32 this year."

"But you look so old."

That's my make up." I said between mouthfuls. "Being the youngest captain had it disadvantages. One was I wasn't taken seriously so I came up with this."

"I wish I thought of something like that." I smiled

"Well if you remind me sometime I'll do you over."

"That would be nice." Finishing my plate and seeing Andy had done like wise I went and served the cake.

"You didn't make this did you?" Andy asked as I placed and piece of elaborated chocolate cake covered in cream in front of her. As she had a mouthful I replied

"No, brought it." As she finishing the mouthful she said

"It's still very nice." Having some my self I saw she hadn't exaggerated, it was superb. Polishing it off in minuets I took the dirty plates into the kitchen. Returning I bowed to Andy.

"Dance with me, love."

"There's no music" said standing. Starting to hum I took her hand and placed it over me shoulder, dancing round the room she soon joined in. It was a tune most pirates know.

_"Yo ho, yo ho a pirates life for me _

_We pillage, plunder we rile and loot _

_Drink up me hearties yo ho _

_We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot _

_Drink up me hearties yo ho _

_Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me _

_We exhort and pilfer, we filch and sack _

_Drink up me hearties yo ho _

_We maraud and embezzle and even hijack _

_Drink up me hearties yo ho _

_Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me. _

_We kindle and char, we flame and ignite _

_Drink up me hearties yo ho _

_We'll burn up the city, were really a fright_

_Drink up me hearties yo ho _

_Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me. _

_We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villains and knaves _

_Drink up me hearties yo ho _

_We're devil and black sheep, we're really bad eggs _

_Drink up me hearties yo ho. Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me!" _

As the song finished I dipped Andy keeping her down I said "I didn't know you could sing." She smiled up at me.

"All ladies of education can." Bringing her up I said

"Shall we take another spin round the floor?" She shook her head.

"I can think of something better." Taking my hand she led me to up the stairs. Strong-minded Andy is. I wouldn't want it any other way.

**Will p.o.v**

Two days those two were away. Two days I done my own work and Jack's so I had hardly left the ship. When Jack and Andy did appear it was at a very causal stroll.

"Where have you to been?" I asked.

"Around" Jack said stepping aboard. Serve me right. It would be a cold day in hell before Jack gave anyone a straight answer. Annoyed I turned to Andy handing her the piece of paper I just taken out of my pocket. Putting it into her hand I sat down on a barrel asking

"Could you read that to me?" looking slightly confused Andy began.

"_Dear Will, _

_I was glad to here you were fine as you wrote your last letter and I hope you're still so. I myself am fine. _

_I also hope Andy is felling better after that clash with Captain James Silver. Please tell her that my sympathies are with her as the crew began to realize she is in fact a woman. _

_I myself have some happy news, for which is my reason for writing again. I have been a bit of colour of late and a trip to the doctors yesterday soon discovered the cause. I am 3 months pregnant! You're going to be a father. _

_I know that this will at least take 4 months to reach you and that it will take at least 3 for you to reach Tortugas, I therefore know you will not be here for the birth. But I hope that Jack will set sail for Tortugas upon receiving this, bringing you to me soon. _

_Your loving wife _

_Elizabeth." _

As Andy finished and handed me the paper. Taking it I smiled. I had read it right.

"Congratulations mate." Jack said thumping me on the back.

"Yes indeed I am very happy for you Will." Andy said giving me a hug. When she let go I turned to Jack and said.

"Does that mean we will set a course for Tortugas." Jack smiled at me

"That it does lad. I'll go get the supplies while you round up the crew. We sail with the evening tide. Andy, watch the ship." With that I followed Jack down the gang plank heading into the streets of Tortugas.

3 hours and 15 bars and 5 whore houses later we I stood on the pearl, supplies already under deck.

"But why Captain are we changing one haven for another? Why not stay in the closest one." Johnny asked as he came onto deck. He'd been below taking down the last of the supplies. At his question a murmur of agreement swept through the crew

"It is not your place to ask why but to do the why savvy Johnny." Turning to the rest of the crew he ordered. "Way anchor you roaches." As the crew did this Jack turned to me saying

"Would you be so kind as to take the helm Will?" Nodding I went up there as he and Andy disappeared into Jack's cabin. I laughed, I was pretty sure that I knew what they were up to, but dropping the Anchor later that night I found that I was wrong. As I open the door instead of catching Jack with his pants down, I caught him in front of the mirror.

"Careful just having to reflect an ugly mug like yours could easily break that mirror, Jack. That would equal seven years bad luck." I joked. He was sitting there on a seat Andy next to him. Jack scowled at me, and then turned back to Andy. It was then I notice that the floor around Jack was covered in hair and he was busy braiding bead into her now shoulder length hair.

"What are you doing Jack?" I said walking over to get a closer look.

"Sitting on an elephant! What dose it look like I doing?"

"It looks like you've given Andy a hair cut."

"Well aren't you the clever on mate." Getting up close I saw that Jack had many strands ready to bead; two of which were already done.

"Will, tell me how bad it looks" I looked at Andy, wondering how she couldn't know. Then seeing her eyes were shut.

"Why don't you open your eyes and look"

"Because," Jack said as if it were obvious "that would spoil the surprise." Looking in the mirror I stared, scrutinizing Jack handy work. Seeing nothing hideously wrong, I said.

"It suits you." Andy face seemed to relax a little at this. Looking back at Jacks hand I now saw he was plating three of the strand together.

"What are you going to do with the rest?" I ask

"You'll see." Walking over to the bed I picked up a book to wait to see what I would see when Jack was finished.

I had finished my book before Jack had finished with Andy.

"What taking you so long, Jack?"

"Hey, I almost finished." Jack said pick up his kohl container and said. "Look at me now love." Andy turned her head and jack applied a heavy coat around her eyes. Standing up he checked his hand work before announcing he was done. I walked over as Andy's head shot round to the mirror.

Her hair now sitting on her shoulders except for the section on her left side, which was mass of beads plaited again and again till it became on think strand, this crept on for an inch or so more that the rest of her hair. The Kohl had some enhance her green eyes making them look almost supernatural. The over all effect added years to Andy's face, and as she only just turned 15 this was a good thing. To someone who didn't know Jack personally she could have easily been mistaken but with their reflections side by side in the mirror, they looked completely different

"So what do you think?" Jack asked Andy straight face turned into a smile.

"I like it."

"Well as I said before it suits you." I commented

"Thanks" stifling a yawn Andy said

"Looks like someone needs to go to sleep" Jack said. Nodding her head Andy stood up and walked over to the bed

"I a bit tried too, so I bid you a goodnight."

"Night" Andy and Jack said as I left the room. Andy looked like a pirate more and more each day.

Chapter 16

The voyage to Tortuga was fairly uneventful, apart from the reactions to Andy's new hair style. We pulled into port after 3 months shaving a month off the usual passage. I couldn't wait to see Elizabeth, though I knew my child would have already been born. But first I had to talk to Jack. For the duration of the trip my conscious had been weighed heavily with a question. It had lightened as I made my choice and to that choice I had held, all that was left to do was to tell Jack. As I approached him standing at the helm he ask

"What do you want Turner? If it's to go ashore you can swim if you like or wait till the row boats are in the water like the rest of us."

"I wanted to have a word Jack." He turned to me showing he was listening. "I just thought I would let you know that I won't be sail out of Tortuga with you. I am going to stay with Elizabeth and help raise my child." I waited for some kind of harsh retaliation to this, but when Jack did speak in was in a calm and controlled tone.

"Aye I thought you be doing as much." I stared at his in disbelief as he left the helm approaching the row boats that were now in the water. He smiled "I knew it was only a matter of time before you turned landlubber on me. Shall we go ashore?" I nodded following Jack in the boat. We were about to push off when Andy Jumped in.

"Not going without me. I need more rum." She remarked taking her seat.

Walking up and knocking on my door I was surprised to see it opened by a complete stranger.

"State your name and business." A young girl homely looking of 16 stated

"My name" I replied some what angry "is William Turner and I wish to speak to my wife." The girls' expression changed from dislike to humbleness.

"I am sorry Mr. Turner only I did know it was you." She said stepping aside and beckoning us in "Mrs. Elizabeth someone to see you." Elizabeth soon came in answer to the call. As we saw one another we ran into each others arms.

"Will I missed you so much."

"Not as much as I missed you darling." I said kissing her. "So am I a father yet." As Elizabeth nodded I rushed on "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"A boy." Just then a baby's crying was heard down the hall. "Could you get him Isabella?" In reply the maid left the room. Moving into the lounge we al sat down. "How was the trip Jack?"

"No ships sighted on the way here half the reason we made it so quickly." Nodding she turned to Andy

"And who's this, A new member of the crew?" We all laughed. Elizabeth unable to understand what was so funny until Andy spoke.

"Have I changed that much Elizabeth?" she stared in shock

"Andy?" nodding Andy replied

"Aye it's me. So how are you Elizabeth?"

"Well thank you, but what about you after your brush with that captain."

"Just a few new scars." Then Isabella came back in, a little bundle in her arms. She went to give it to Elizabeth but she pointed to me, so the thing was placed into my arms.

"Will," Elizabeth said as I pulled the cloth back. "This is your son." There look up at me were two sea blue eyes and a tiny smile staring up at me. As he Waved his Hands about I took one, it was amazing how tiny it was. Just then Jack said

"As touching as this all is your making me sick! Don't suppose I could have rum to settle my stomach?" Isabella turned to face him

"Of course sir." As she headed to go out Andy added

"One for me to please." Nodding Isabella went into the kitchen, soon coming back with the rums. Taking as sip Andy remarked

"Oh I don't know how you did it Elizabeth no rum for nine months! I only been separate for 3 and I nearly went mad."

"What happen to all the Rum?" Andy looked sheepishly at me

"She drank it all." I stated not at all amused. "She locked herself in my cabin and drank all my rum."

"Why did you lock yourself in?" I gave Elizabeth a look of warning

"Just didn't like the company on deck at the time." Elizabeth opens her mouth again, but taking my look into consideration closed it. Changing the conversation I asked

"So what is this little guy name." Elizabeth looked over at me

"Not quite sure yet but..." she was cut of as Jack made a suggestion.

"I've always liked the name Jack." Laughing Andy added he two pence worth

"And I've always liked the name Andy." Following the flow I added

"I always thought William was a good strong name." Elizabeth laughed looking round at us

"I was actually thinking that we call him Nathan."

"Na...th...an." I drew then sound out testing it. "I can live with that." Elizabeth smiled at me

"So no Jack or Andy Junior?" Jack said sounding disappointed. Elizabeth shook her head saying

"No but the was something else I wanted to ask of you and Andy." She lent over to whisper in my ear. I smiled at what she told me it was a capital idea. Taking my smile that I approved she said aloud to Jack and Andy. "Well, Will and I don't really have any other friends other than you two and I wanted to ask you if you would be god parents to Nathan." Jack looked a little shook at this

"You want a couple of scoundrels likes us to be role models to your boy."

"You may be scoundrels but your also good men. Sorry man and women." She amend looking over at Andy, she continued "he's going to grow up to be a scoundrel no matter what I do. So what do you say?"

"Love too love." As Jack said this Andy nodded. "Great can we have a party on the Pearl Jack?"

"Sure love." Elizabeth said heading over to the hall "I'll just have a shower." She said walking out the room. Holding out her arms Jack added "can I hold my god son." I smiled handing Nathan over. It was a very funny sight seeing the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow say "chuchie chuchie coo" to the little buddle in his arm. Unable to help it Andy and I both started to laugh. We stop abruptly as the cries of chuchie changed to "ow! Let go you little devil." As Nathan attracted by the brightly coloured beads took a hold of one of Jack dreadlocks pulling at it. "Get the blighter off." Jack cried managing to pull the strand out off the 'blighter's' hand passing him back too me. He soon regretted it as Nathan deprived of his new found toy, let out an all mighty wail.

"Isabella." I shouted looking for the boys' nanny but it turned out she had left sometime earlier. Leaving me to deal with my son alone and I was soon at my wit ends

"How on earth do you make it stop?" I shouted wishing Elizabeth was still there. Andy suddenly shouted above the noise

"Pass him here Will." I glad gave him up. As Andy took him she began to gentle rock him humming a soothing tune that I had never heard. But whatever it was worked. Nathan crying was replaced with a gentle gurgling. Andy laughed "What would this world come to without women." Andy commented still holing Nathan. Moving over to a chair she sat down smiling "I think I am going to enjoy being your God mother." She commented to Nathan. Jack sat down next to her "and I'll enjoy being a god father if it means I get to hear more of that lovely voice."

Chapter 17

Despite all the threats Jack and I had made after having our god son tug at our beads, we still were going to be his god parents. We planed the party and were to have it two day after arriving in port. It was not until on the night before and at the last minute that Elizabeth approached me with her 'request'. We were sitting for the dinner table when she piped up.

"Andy, could I ask a favour." I placed my knife and fork down waiting till I finished my mouthful to reply.

"Depends what it is." I said taking a sip at of rum. Something told me I would need it.

"I would like you to where a dress tomorrow." I laughed not think she could of meant what she said. I hardly put on a dress since running a way and the two times I did have been in the dead of night, with no one to make fun of me. I stop as I was that Elizabeth was staring at me. The look on her face could easily make you sick. She looked at me, her eyes silently pleading. I quickly turned to Will, hoping to change the subject only to find that he was staring at me to. The look on his face though was like a father with a 'do as she say look'

"It won't kill you, Andy."

"Yes it will. I don't wear dresses." I look over to Jack for support

"Love" he said as we made eye contact and I saw that I was on my own. "how exactly would it kill you?"

"Well it would ... I mean."

I had been unable to come up with a plausible answer. This explains why I was now looking in the mirror unable to recognise myself. Apart from the fact I now had a scarlet dress on, Elizabeth had also redone my hair as she had removed the beads while I was asleep. When I first woke up and saw what she'd done the only explanation she gave was "boy you're a heavy sleeper Andy!"

As I straighten out the dress Jack walk in. Sliding his arms round my waist he went to kiss my neck, "What happened to your beads love?" He asked as he suddenly stopped. "She took them out." I said as Elizabeth walk into the room. Jack started yelling his head off at how long it had taken him to do and that she had no right and was still going on as, once joined by Will we headed off to the pearl.

It was a beautiful ceremony. I mean considering the fact that it was conduct by Jack who had dressed up in black. As he duck little Nathan's head in the bucket provide show the end.

My fear of being made fun of had been well founded as after the ceremony Johnny followed me around making stupid comments about the fact I was wear a dress. One of them being "oh my gosh Andy, I always thought you were to masculine for that stuff. But now I guess you're just a pansy after all!" That comment had been his last as he suddenly developed a bad pain belt. I smiled "and I guess you just stupid enough to forget that I take things personally."

His retaliation was cut of by Jack booming voice. "Ok everyone got rum?" laughter followed as the answer was obvious. "Good, cause I going to make a toast." Raising his bottle he turned to face wear Elizabeth was nursing little Nathan. "With the birth Nathan Turner, we celebrate the 3rd generation of pirates and good men." Jack lowered his arm here and the crew thinking it was the end mumble "Here here" trying to take a sip of rum. But Jack continued. "But the second generation is over. For William one of the finest swordsmen aboard has decided to give up the pirating life to look after his lovely wife and son." He raised his bottle "It has been a honour looting with you Turner and may every captain be lucky enough to find a first mate like yourself. You'll be sorely missed farewell." With that Jack brought the bottle to his lips, but no one saw him, the where all looking at Will.

Their heads all turned back to Jack however as he threw the empty rum bottle away. "And now all raise you glass to your new first mate "Andy Black." This time everyone cheered and I was lifted up and carried up to Jack. A few thought passed through my head like how rude it was to take a friends job before he even left, but I didn't voice them. It was just how life was one man fell another took his place. That was how a pirate's life was and it was the life for me.


End file.
